


Redemption

by Nietoperz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Aldilà, End of game spoilers, Gli ultimi momenti di Arthur Morgan, Morte - Freeform, flusso di coscienza, spoiler - Freeform, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietoperz/pseuds/Nietoperz
Summary: Gli ultimi momenti di un uomo che ha dato tutto e in cambio ha ricevuto dolore e miseria.
Kudos: 4





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Preparate i fazzoletti, ci vediamo al fondo.

L'alba è l’ultima cosa che vede. Mentre il dolore si fa finalmente da parte e le sue membra pesanti, Arthur ha l’occasione di vedere l’ultima cosa bella della sua vita. I suoi occhi morenti si concentrano sul sole nascente, bevendone la bellezza; si sente in pace. Nonostante la sua morte imminente, si sente pieno di gratitudine: per la sua vitra, gli amici incontrati lungo il cammino, le persone che ha amato, coloro che ha perso e coloro che ha ritrovato.  
  
Sarebbe stupido dire che non ha rimpianti, sarebbe stupido dire che è andato tutto perfettamente nel corso degli anni. Ha fatto molte cose orribili: ha rubato, ucciso, mentito, dovunque sia andato ha lasciato una scia di miseria e distruzione.  
  
Ma adesso...

Adesso sta tutto perdendo di importanza. Il dolore, la fatica, le delusioni, l’amore, niente ha più importanza davanti a quell’ultimo spettacolo. La sua pelle martoriata è accarezzata dagli ultimi raggi del sole.   
  
  
Dutch, Hosea, John, Mary, Eliza, Isaac, tutte le persone che ha visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi e che erano la sua famiglia, i loro volti cominciano a sfumarsi nei suoi ricordi, svaniscono nell’oblio che sta avvolgendo la sua coscienza. 

Dopo così tanto dolore, così tanta sofferenza, così tanto male sopportato e inflitto, si sente libero. Libero del peso della vita, una vita passata a dispensare sofferenza, una vita dalla quale ha cercato così disperatamente una redenzione, una fuga. E per quanto ci abbia provato, è sempre tornata a fargliela pagare. Ha cercato così ardentemente di essere una persona migliore… ogni suo tentativo è stato gettato al vento seguendo Dutch e le sue folli idee, perchè Dutch ha sempre avuto un piano e spesso quel piano consisteva nel caos più totale, in cose che non vanno mai per il verso giusto, in persone che muoiono invano.

Ma Dutch aveva un piano. E quel giorno, il suo piano è stato quello di abbandonare il suo figlio prediletto, abbandonarlo a morire solo come un cane in cima a una montagna.

Arthur non sente più il freddo, non sente più il male. C'è solo il cielo, il tepore sulla sua pelle, i raggi del sole che baciano la terra come una madre bacia il suo neonato.   
Nota a malapena le lacrime che gli bagnano il volto. Si sente sollevato. Dopo tutto, questa è la fine che si merita: solo, come è sempre stato.

L’unica consolazione? John è salvo. Il fratello che non voleva, ma che l’universo ha voluto a tutti i costi affiancargli. La persona che si è rivelata l’unica degna di sopravvivere, degna di andare avanti. Salvare lui e la sua famiglia è stato l’ultimo gesto di un uomo disperato che sa che non avrebbe rivisto l’alba del giorno dopo, l’ultimo tentativo di redenzione di un’anima spezzata. 

L'alba è l’ultima cosa che vedono i suoi occhi stanchi prima di chiudersi per l’ultima volta. L’ultima istantanea di un mondo che si è rivelato tanto crudele quanto meraviglioso e mozzafiato. 

Sarebbe poetico dire che ha pensato al suo unico amore prima di spegnersi, che il suo ultimo frammento di coscienza ha raggiunto suo figlio Isaac, ma sarebbe una menzogna. 

Arthur si spegne con il suo ultimo pensiero rivolto ad ovest, lontano, sfuggevole, libero. 

\---

_“Hosea,sei tu?”_

_“È bello rivederti, ragazzo mio.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, era una cosa che andava fatta, vvb <3  
> Opinioni apprezzate nello spazio commenti o su tumblr/IG @laratavoloira


End file.
